


Wüstenjunge

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, BDSM, Fantasy, Mystery, Suspense, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 03:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag, an dem alles beginnt. Denn der Ausflug, den Brian und Justin unternehmen, endet ganz anders als geplant... Und was dann geschieht, ist kaum mit dem normalen Menschenverstand zu erklären! Kaum - oder etwa gar nicht? Oder doch? Wer kann das wissen...





	Wüstenjunge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Autor: Ich - Kitty Ballou**  
  
Disclaimer: Brian Kinney und Justin Taylor gehören Cowlip und leider nicht mir und im Gegensatz zu Cowlip verdiene ich auch kein Geld mit den Beiden. Sämtliche anderen Personen oder Figuren der Story gehören mir, aber dadurch wird mein Konto auch nicht aufgefüllt... Schade eigentlich! *gg*  
  
Summary: Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag, an dem alles beginnt. Denn der Ausflug, den Brian und Justin unternehmen, endet ganz anders als geplant... Und was dann geschieht, ist kaum mit dem normalen Menschenverstand zu erklären! Kaum - oder etwa gar nicht? Oder doch? Wer kann das wissen...  
  
Warnings: JA! Definitiv! Wenn auch noch nicht im Prolog, aber ihr solltet euch schon mal warm anziehen. Es ist nicht nur P18-Slash! Es ist - ganz anders als das, was ihr bislang von mir gewohnt gewesen seid! (Hoffe ich zumindest! *gg* Marke: Immer mal was Neues! *flöt*)  
  
A/N: Ein ganz besonderer Dank geht an dieser Stelle noch an Scourgy, die mir gestern noch dies wundervoller Banner gebastelt hat! *ganz lieb drück + Busssi aufdrück*  
  
***  
  
  
  


  
\- Cover made by The Scourge -

 

**PROLOG**   


  
  
Die Musik war ohrenbetäubend und Brian Kinney hielt sich lachend die Ohren zu, als er zusammen mit seinem Freund Justin Taylor an der Bühne mit den tanzenden Kosaken vorbei kam, packte dann aber rasch zu, als Justin Anstalten machte, stehen zu bleiben, um die Tänzer zu beobachten.  
„Komm schon, das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich!“  
„Doch!“ begehrte Justin auf.  
„Ich wüsste zu gern, ob ich das auch hinkriege!“  
„Du kannst dich mit dem großen Zeh hinterm Ohr kratzen, natürlich würdest du das auch schaffen!“ grinste Brian unverschämt und fing sich prompt einen Rippenstoß seines Freundes ein.  
„Arsch!“  
„Du mich auch!“ gab Brian feixend zurück, umfasste Justins Taille und drängte sich weiter mit ihm durch die Menschenmassen, die sich – wie auch sie beide – das Internationale Freundschaftsfest der Nationen in Pittsburgh nicht entgehen lassen wollten. Alle möglichen Nationen aus der ganzen Umgebung hatten sich seit gestern versammelt, um ihr Land zu repräsentieren und es schien so, als würde mehr los sein als am traditionellen Nationalfeiertag. Es gab eine Riesen-Paella-Pfanne, die von den Spaniern angeboten wurde, ein Zelt, wo Jodelkurse abgehalten wurden – was immer das auch sein mochte, wie es Brian kommentiert hatte. Und er hatte Justin fest gehalten und gnadenlos weiter gezogen, als der Anstalten gemacht hatte, es heraus zu finden.  
  
„Brian, schau mal, hier gibt es karibische Cocktails, ich lade dich ein!“ tönte Justin jetzt, während er schon auf den bunt geschmückten Stand zutrat und sich begehrlich die Lippen leckte. Brian studierte kurz das türkisfarbene Schild, auf dem die Drinks incl. Preise notiert waren und zeigte Justin respektlos einen Vogel.  
„Du spinnst wohl! Ich gebe doch für dies gepantschte Zeug nicht mehr als nötig aus! Komm, da vorn soll es echt fantastischen schottischen Whiskey geben, da weiß man wenigstens, was man hat!“  
„Aber Brian...“  
„Was?“ forschte der mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue. Justin seufzte und linste zu einem Glas, aus dem eine Frau gerade eine pinkfarbene Flüssigkeit durch ihren Strohhalm saugte. Dann lächelte er zu Brian hoch.  
„Ich würde so gern auch so ein Schirmchen haben!“ raunte er dann und deutete auf die Verzierung an dem Glas der Frau. Brian blickte ihn entgeistert an, linste in die angegebene Richtung und lachte schließlich kurz auf.  
„Willst du’s dir in die Haare stecken oder was?“  
Schmollend schob Justin die Unterlippe vor.  
„Du bist so unromantisch! Man könnte meinen, du liebst mich gar nicht!“  
„Natürlich liebe ich dich!“ gab Brian zurück, schnappte sich seinen Freund und verpasste ihm einen Kuss.  
„Nur eben nicht hier, aber ich denke, das wäre dir auch nicht recht, mitten unter all den Leuten!“  
  
Justin verdrehte aufstöhnend die Augen. Seit er aus New York zurück gekehrt war, weil es dort doch nicht so geklappt hatte, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, war er bei Brian zu Kreuze gekrochen. Und seitdem waren sie wieder zusammen. Und dennoch: In Situationen wie diesen hätte Justin seinen Freund ab und an nur zu gern mit dem Kopf gegen eine der zahlreichen Buden gestoßen, damit Brian wenigstens einmal ein bisschen – na ja, liebevoller sein würde. Auch in der Öffentlichkeit! Aber nein, er musste ständig sein „Ich bin so ein cooler Typ und ich zeig mich ganz sicher nicht Hand in Hand mit meinem Freund auf der Straße!“-Gehabe raushängen lassen! Allerdings wenn ER es wollte – das war dann wiederum eine ganz andere Sache.  
„Brian?“  
„Was jetzt schon wieder?“  
Genervt wandte er sich halb um. Justin schluckte. Brian schien heute wirklich etwas angepisst zu sein. Und sekundenlang fragte sich Justin, was er überhaupt hier tat. Ob es tatsächlich richtig gewesen war, zurück zu kehren nach Pittsburgh, zurück zu Brian. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm eine weitere Bude auffiel. Die allerdings ganz am Rande der ganzen Attraktionen aufgebaut war und ziemlich seltsam wirkte, eher wie ein Zelt. Stirnrunzelnd trat Justin ein paar Schritte näher. Tatsächlich, es war auch ein Zelt! Nicht allzu groß, eher klein, mit sternenbedeckten dunkelblauen Stoffbahnen an der Seite, einem Mond, der oben auf der Spitze des Zeltes prangte und leise orientalische Musik drang aus dem Inneren. Seitlich neben dem kleinen Eingang prangte ein Schild, welches Handleserei, Wahrsagungen aus der Kristallkugel und Kartenlegen anpries. Justin lächelte und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Freund hin um, der langsam näher getreten war und jetzt amüsiert grinste.  
„Willst du dir die Zukunft voraussagen lassen?“  
„Warum denn nicht? Wär doch mal interessant, oder?“  
„Justin, ich weiß, was meine Zukunft für mich bereit hält! Wir werden uns jetzt noch nach diesem schottischen Stand umsehen, ein paar Flaschen guten Whisky kaufen, nach Hause gehen, uns was vom Asia-Bringdienst bestellen und essen und dann werde ich dich ficken!“ grinste Brian. Justin verdrehte seufzend die Augen und Brian hob mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck die Hände.  
„Was?? Ich denke, du stehst drauf, von mir gefickt zu werden?!“  
„Tu ich ja auch!“ gab Justin zu  
„Aber...“  
„Aber was?“  
Justin warf wieder einen Blick auf das Zelt, das ihn magisch anzuziehen schien, dann blickte er Brian wieder an.  
„Komm schon!“ bat er leise und streckte die Hand nach der seines Freundes aus.  
„Nur dies eine Mal! Ja? Bitte, Brian!“  
Der verzog keine Miene, sondern starrte Justin nur an. Dessen blaue Augen wurden noch etwas runder und Brian seufzte.  
„Also gut!“  
Er nahm noch den letzten Zug aus seiner Zigarette, warf sie zu Boden und trat sie aus, dann folgte er Justin ins Zelt.  
  
„Willkommen!“  
Eine rauchige Stimme drang aus dem Halbdunkel zu ihnen. Justin blinzelte aus schmalen Augen, ein leises Lachen erklang und dann erleuchteten ein paar Kerzen das Zeltinnere, so dass beide Männer jetzt eine alte Frau erkannten, die hinter einem kleinen runden Tisch hockte und sie jetzt näher winkte.  
„Nehmt Platz, nehmt Platz und macht es euch gemütlich!“  
Ihre Stimme klang etwas kratzig, aber ihre hellblauen Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht wie die einer jungen Frau. Als Justin und Brian langsam näher traten, konnten sie die Frau auch genauer erkennen. Sie trug eine Art Kaftan in einem dunklen Bordeaux-Rot mit goldenen Verzierungen und Stickereien, ihre Fingernägel waren im selben Rot lackiert. Schwarze Haare hingen unter einem schwarz-goldenen Tuch hervor, dass sie sich nach Turban-Art um den Kopf geschlungen hatte. Und ihr Lächeln wirkte seltsam vertraut, als sie jetzt erneut eine Hand ausstreckte.  
„Kommt schon, kommt – habt keine Angst! Ich bin Zakiyah (*). Und ich bin...“  
„Jetzt schon gelangweilt!“ raunte Brian leise dicht hinter Justin. Der räusperte sich.  
„Ich bin Justin und das hier – das ist mein Freund Brian. Wir wollten...“  
„Eigentlich nur mal sehen, was Sie anbieten!“ fiel ihm Brian ins Wort, so dass Justin der Frau ein verlegenes Lächeln zuwarf und er schon den Mund öffnete, um sich für seinen Freund zu entschuldigen, als sie ihre Hand hob. Man konnte erkennen, dass sie mehrere Ringe trug, die mit funkelnden Edelsteinen besetzt waren und es in ihren Augen aufblitzte.  
„Warte! Nichts sagen!“ befahl sie jetzt, griff neben sich und begann, ein paar Räucherstäbchen an den Kerzen anzuzünden und sie in kleinen Halterungen anzubringen. Dazu erklärte sie mit singender Stimme:  
„Ist Sandelholz und Myrrhe, Weihrauch und ein Hauch von – Schicksal...“ fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. Brian zog die Stirn kraus und pustete die Luft aus. Er hielt nicht viel von all diesem Zeug und zupfte unauffällig an Justins Ärmel. Doch sein Freund reagierte nicht. Brian räusperte sich. Aber wieder erfolgte nicht seine gewünschte Reaktion. Daher beugte er sich jetzt leicht vor und raunte dicht an Justins Ohr:  
„Hey... komm, lass uns gehen, bevor sie uns noch Geld abknöpft für dieses Hokuspokus!“  
Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als ihn der Blick der Frau traf. Gleichzeitig pustete sie gegen den Rauch der angezündeten Stäbchen, der in feinen dünnen Fäden zur Decke aufstieg und sich jetzt wirbelnd zu einer kleinen silbergrauen Kaskade vermischte. Und das war genau der Moment, wo Justin mit einem leisen Laut in sich zusammen sackte und ohnmächtig zu Boden sank...  
  
Tbc...  
  
  
  
***  
A/N: (*) Zakiyah bedeutet Frau mit großen Empfindungen und scharfem Verstand 


End file.
